


Everything's Not Alright

by merryghoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Community: au_bingo, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen's tormented by a song from Jesus Christ Superstar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Not Alright

**Author's Note:**

> au_bingo square: Alt. Fandom: Musical Theater
> 
> Fusion with _Jesus Christ Superstar _(the 1973 movie musical). Fic marked as fusion and Jesus Christ Superstar (1973) tag removed 2/2/14.__

Another typical night for Owen Harper: he leaves work two hours earlier because the day’s slow. Jack’s demeanor is “what the hell, get some fresh night air.” While at least Gwen is going back to her flat with Rhys (fuck if Owen knows exactly what Tosh or Ianto’s doing this evening), Owen’s going clubbing until the responsible time of 3 AM. It could be worse. He could stay until 5 AM and be _really_ drowsy the next morning.

Earlier, Jack was playing show tunes in the Hub for no reason. One of today’s soundtracks was _Jesus Christ Superstar._ Ever since he heard “Everything’s Alright,” it’s been repeating in Owen’s head, drowning out, for better or worse, the other Broadway soundtracks. His aim is to drown that song out of his head before the evening is over.

He drinks a shot every hour almost on the hour. Midnight to three. He flirts with a couple of girls, but he’s being _responsible._ No shagging tonight.

When the clock strikes three Owen goes back to his flat, strips off all his clothes (he can brush his teeth in the morning) and passes out on his bed.

* * *

Owen is in a club, one of those posh ones where there’s a seat for people who pay for bottle service. The shapes of the bar could be made out—over there, there was the bar itself, over here, there was an empty dance floor—but the bar itself was dark.

Music starts to play in the club. Much to Owen’s dismay, it’s “Everything’s Alright.” _Bloody Jack Harkness,_ he thought. _Tomorrow we play Paul Oakenfield. No exceptions._

Owen hears a match being lit. It ignites a sparkler. Yvonne Elliman was singing her part from the song, but the person with the sparkler wasn’t Yvonne Elliman—it was Suzie. Suzie’s lipsynching Elliman’s verses as she comes closer to Owen. She holds the sparkler in her right hand, covered with her resurrection gauntlet. She’s wearing a red blouse and skirt, a welcome change from the neutrals and cool colors she wore when she was alive (twice). She’s still wearing her black trenchcoat and boots. In her left hand is a bottle of Patrón.

_Oh, Suzie can do everything, alright. Except sing. That may be a good thing._

As Suzie gets closer to Owen and the chorus of women on the soundtrack are singing, all of the women he’s known or attempted to know appear in front of him. Katie’s in the back of the group, lipsynching sadly, as is Diane. Up front is Gwen, beside Suzie.

“I would’ve done the Mary Magdalene part,” Gwen whispers, “but I can’t sing. Suzie can pretend to sing along to the song better than any of us.”

Owen rolls his eyes as Suzie, still holding the sparkler, pours Owen a shot in a glass. She’s oblivious to the sparkler burning down towards the glove or, more than likely, she doesn’t care.

_She probably doesn’t feel a thing._

He takes the shot as Suzie caresses him. He can’t look into her eyes; even the sight of them, big and light brown, terrify him.

To his right is Ianto. “Fucking all those girls, and you fail to see the one person who’s interested in you,” he sings to Judas’s verse the best way he can.

Ianto points to another corner of the bar, and there’s Tosh. She’s looking forlorn at Owen.

Suzie points at Tosh. The women except for Suzie and Gwen drag Ianto and Tosh out of the club.

“Who asked you? Where’d you come from? Why do I need to date Tosh? I’m not interested in her,” he sings to Jesus’ verse. Owen’s eyes widen. He never thought he had a singer’s voice, and he’s surprised he’s singing to Ianto instead of hurling sarcastic insults back at him.

As the song reaches its conclusion, Suzie pushes Owen against the bottle service seating area, dropping the sparkler. The ex-girlfriends appear in front of him again, moving their arms up and down; they’re worshipping him through song. Suzie grabs his face with the gauntlet. She forces him to look into her eyes. He’s shaking and close to shitting his pants. “This is a warning, Owen. You’ll be like me.”

“I’ll never be like you.”

“Oh, but you will.”

Owen wakes up. He’s in his bed, soaking in sweat. He takes deep breaths to calm his heart before rolling out of bed as nothing happened.

 _Next time, I’ll have two shots instead of three_.


End file.
